Machete Kills
|company = QuickDraw Productions |distributor = Open Road Films |release date = July 31, 2013 |runtime = |language = English |music = |awards = |budget = |gross = }} Machete Kills is an upcoming action film, written and directed by Robert Rodriguez. It is the second in a series that started with the 2010 film Machete (presaged by a fake trailer in Grindhouse). Danny Trejo, Jessica Alba, Lindsay Lohan and Michelle Rodriguez will be reprising their roles from the first film, and are joined by a slew of notable series newcomers. Plot The titular ex-federale agent (Danny Trejo) returns as he is recruited by the US President (Charlie Sheen) for a mission which would be impossible for any mortal man - he must take down a madman revolutionary and an eccentric billionaire arms dealer (Mel Gibson) who has hatched a plan to spread war and anarchy across the planet by launching a deadly missile. Cast *Danny Trejo as Machete Cortez *Eduardo Flores as Lil Machete Cortez *Michelle Rodriguez as Luz *Mel Gibson as Luther Voz *Jessica Alba as Sartana Rivera *Charlie Sheen as the President Rathcock *Sofía Vergara as Madame Desdemona *Demian Bichir as Mendez *Amber Heard as Miss San Antonio *Antonio Banderas as El Chameleon *Zoe Saldana as Liza *Edward James Olmos *Vanessa Hudgens as Cereza Desdemona *Cuba Gooding Jr. as El Cameleón *Alexa Vega as KillJoy *William Sadler as Sheriff Doakes *Marko Zaror as Zaror *Lady Gaga as El Chameleón *Walton Goggins as El Chameleon *Tom Savini as Osiris Amanpour *Electra Avellan as Nurse Mona *Elise Avellan as Nurse Lisa *Marci Madison as Nurse Fine *Samuel Davis as Clebourne *Billy Blair as Billy *Edgar Arreola as Esteban *Sophia Hoang as Miss Houston *Heaven Elizabeth Fearn as Miss Amarillo *Vicky Solis as Lady D *Damona Wilms as Dudòl Production On October 18, 2012 Open Road Films picked up U.S. distribution rights to Machete Kills. The film is produced by Robert Rodriguez, along with Aaron Kaufman and Iliana Nikolic through their QuickDraw Productions banner, as well as Sergei Bespalov of Aldamisa Films, Alexander Rodnyansky of AR Films, and Rick Schwartz of Overnight Films. Principal photography took only 29 days, as shooting wrapped on July 28, 2012. Lady Gaga announced on her social website Littlemonsters.com that she played a smaller role. Images Posters Machete kills.jpeg machete kills gaga poster.png Machete-Kills_Poster.jpeg william sadler poster machete kills.jpeg zaror poster machete kills.jpeg Machete-kills-MC2 CHARLIE Final v027-oct11 rgb.jpg Machete-kills-MC2 DEMIAN BICHIR v012 delivery-oct11 rgb.jpg Machete-kills-MC2 MICHELLE Final v017-oct11 rgb.jpg Machete-kills-MC2 SOFIA ALT Final v004-oct11 rgb.jpg Machete-kills-MC2 SOFIA Final v006 200dpi-oct11 rgb.jpg Stills amber-heard-danny-trejo-machete-kills.jpeg|Amber Heard & Danny Trejo alexa-vega-machete-kills.jpeg|Alexa Vega Videos File:Exclusive! Mel Gibson Talks 'Machete Kills' 'Bad Guys are Always More Fun'|Mel Gibson Talks 'Machete Kills' 'Bad Guys are Always More Fun' File:Sofía Vergara in Machete Kills- Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes- MI VIDA CON TOTY|Sofía Vergara in Machete Kills- Exclusive Behind-the-Scenes- MI VIDA CON TOTY File:Machette Kills - Theatrical Trailer|Theatrical Trailer File:Machete Kills - Robert Rodriguez Soundbites|Robert Rodriguez Soundbites File:Machete Kills - Red Band Trailer|Red Band Trailer File:Machete Kills - Danny Trejo Soundbites|Danny Trejo Soundbites File:Machete Kills - Wall of Weapons Clip|Wall of Weapons Clip File:Machete Kills - Alexa Vega Soundbites|Alexa Vega Soundbites File:Machete Kills -"KillJoy" Clip|"KillJoy" Clip File:Machete Redband Clip - Shoot The Pecker|Clip - Shoot The Pecker File:Machete Redband Clip - Its Showtime|Clip - Its Showtime File:Machete Redband Clip - This Is The Boss|Clip - This Is The Boss File:Machete Redband Clip - Kill You Too|Clip - Kill You Too File:Machete Kills Aura Trailer|Aura Trailer References External Links *Facebook Page Category:2013 films Category:Action Category:Fourth Wall Category:Spin-Offs